


A Vulgar Move

by Chaos_herself (Ishimaru_Asuka)



Series: Shougi Proverbs OS Self-Challenge [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Autumn, Daydreaming, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Killer-arguments, Longing, Shougi proverb, Stripping, Surprises, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-14 11:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1265260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishimaru_Asuka/pseuds/Chaos_herself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Autumn rain is troublesome; too much work is troublesome. When these two troublesome things come together Shikamaru certainly wishes to trade places... but he might change his mind due to a nice surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Vulgar Move

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there!
> 
> This time around I'm doing a series of some little prompted tit bits with the topic of a Shogi proverb each. As you may have guessed right this bunch of different stories is mainly about the Nara family, however friends and foes - even pairings! - may also appear when they seem fit to the saying or the situation.
> 
> Still exploiting my writing streak as long as it lasts... By the way, in Shougi terms 'vulgar moves' (zoku-te) simply refer to unusual or less elegant moves.
> 
> Have fun with part seven! :)
> 
> Chaos

**7.**

  
  
Shikamaru yawned loudly.  
  
Finally, the troublesome briefing was over, so he could take his long awaited nap. Tiredly he dragged his feet down the stairs of the Hokage tower, cuddling deeper into his vest as the cool autumn breeze howled and blew a couple of beautifully colourful leaves through the evening air. Tomorrow he would be on a mission. Again.  
  
Yesterday he was fighting at the frontlines being Gaara's proxy. Today it was Chuunin exam preparation. And tomorrow he would be on his way to a joint strategy meeting in Amegakure...  
  
Amegakure was nasty this time of the year. He would never get rid of the troublesome moist cold, which was sure to creep beneath his clothes and stick to his freezing skin. How the lazy genius wished he could switch positions and head to Suna to ease off his sore body in the sun instead! Late autumn in Suna was like summer in Konoha. In his daydreams the heavy clouds in the sky turned into dunes... Until the first raindrop hit his nose and forced him to hurry home.  
  
By the time Shikamaru arrived he was already soaking wet. "Tadaima…", he murmured listlessly, though not expecting an answer from the deserted place, slipped off his shoes in the entry way and hung his dripping vest on the rack. He did not care to turn on the lights; it was too much of a drag right now. The priority was to dry him off, so he simply undid his hair tie and sluggishly undressed his polo neck sweater on his barefooted way to the bathroom. The trousers were about to follow…  
  
"Okaeri!"  
  
The Shinobi almost jumped out of his skin and let out a surprised yelp when he was assaulted with an unexpected greeting of his grinning intruder out of the blue. Then he recognised his sudden visitor, but he was even more flustered now. "Troublesome woman! What are you doing here this late of day, Temari?", he inquired, trying to hide his privates with his wet clothes. How the daring woman got in, he did not even bother to ask!  
  
The blonde Kunoichi stepped closer, chuckling about his compromising situation. "It was a rough day after all. And I thought a certain lazy bum might be troubled by the cold weather...So I came by", Temari smirked eyeing him from head to toe. If he wasn't already naked he would certainly feel bared now.  
  
"It's good, you are a genius and think along: that spares me some work…", she murmured playfully while slinging her sun kissed arms around his neck and pressing her heat emanating body unmistakably against his. "What do you say?", her sensual whisper already brushed against his lips as he sighed in instant persuasion. This troublesome woman was always so straight forward…  
  
Shikamaru might be a slacker and a genius, but he was a man after all; who was he to disagree with Temari's killer-arguments? And the sudden prospect of a cosy evening in bed was really a great solution to his situation. " _A vulgar move may be brilliant_ , indeed", he muttered before sealing her lips with a deep craving kiss and returning the covetous embrace likewise.  


**Author's Note:**

> If someone would like to challenge me to an OS on a particular proverb, please contact me and I'll see to that. ;) Besides, all kind of comments are always welcome!


End file.
